Currently, Seldinger artery encheiresis is very mature, It can be used under the guidance of clinic imaging medicine (X-ray, CT, MR, B-us, etc.) for diagnostic radiography and treatment. Through percutaneous vascular approach or inherent orifices and cavities of human body, fine devices such as special catheters and wires are inserted into the location of lesion. Metal guide wire-percutaneous vascular approach is used in this technology to enter blood vessel and reach the location of lesion, which is simple with less injure, without the suture of blood vessels, and can completely replace conventional surgery exploring blood vessels. It is the basis of the interventional radiology, and has achieved good results on embolism of tumor and drug perfusion, artery irradiation, prevention of radioactive injury, chemotherapy, pre-operative embolization of tumor blood vessel, perfusion of drugs in blood vessel and ethyl alcohol, etc. However, due the limitation of treatment, the disease mainly consists of tissue is chemia and hypoxia, and further necrosis caused by embolism or the growth of cells inhibited by perfusing drugs, organ morphology changed by releasably implanting medical equipment, cannot guide the light into blood vessels and body or out of blood vessels and body.
Compared with common means including surgery, chemotherapy and radiotherapy in the art, the photodynamic therapy of tumor possess has several advantages, such as less injury, less toxicity, better targeting and improved feasibility. However, the irradiation is just limited to the body surface or larger orifices and cavities. Due to limitation of mechanism of laser emitting and medicinal properties of photosensitizers, the range of photodynamic action is just in several millimeters, which greatly limits its application to the medical field. Currently, the light cannot be guided into blood vessel for diagnosis and treatment. In the present application, winding wire and hydrophilic coating wrapping optical fiber are used to form operable blood vessel optical fiber guide wires with different length and diameter to enter blood vessels. The light is guided into and out of blood vessels adjacent to the location of lesion through optical fiber core wires, to meet the needs in the fields of biology and medical treatment for guiding into and out of blood vessels, which play the double role of diagnosis and treatment.